1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jewelry organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jewelry apparatus wherein the same is readily assembled to define a covering tent-like structure for a jewelry member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry coverings aand various jewelry construction has been utilized in the prior art to define jewelry of an ornamental configuration for usage by individuals. Such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,430 to Barron setting forth a clip member utilizing a retaining means for pressing and positioning an ear portion against an associated head of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,336 to Meyer provides an earring or ring constructtion utilizing a wire and bead-like assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,102 to Ronstadt provides an ear ornament wherein a plurality of plates are biased together to secure an ear lobe therebetween in an ornamental arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,599 to Melone provides for a resilient earring member applying pressure to opposed sides of an ear lobe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,241 to Voccio, et al. provides an earring construction with a main body, including a resilient leg to secure an ear lobe between the main body and the resilient leg.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved jewelry apparatus wherein the same provides an organization of convenient construction and ease of use in providing various jewelry members.